Blog użytkownika:Dragons pl/Demonologia
Demonologia ' ' ''' Witam na moim nowym opku, zabrałem się za nie z dnia na dzień. Z góry przepraszam za błędy. I proszę o szczere komy. Kilka info: -wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS2 -mają 19 lat (na początku) -czasy obecne ;) - i nie wiem co jeszcze XD reszty dowiecie się z tekstu Zapraszam ;) ' ' ' ' ' '''1 ' Młody chłopak mający zaledwie 19 lat imieniem Czkawka, maszerował właśnie. Chodnikiem w stronę klubu, jest tam umówiony z swoimi przyjaciółmi. Bliźniaki, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Astrid i Hedera. Każdy z jego szóstki przyjaciół stanowi dla niego ważny element życia. Są jak rodzina, jak rodzina rozmawiają, jedzą, piją, bawią się. Od najmłodszych lat każdy z nich zna się z każdym. Wiedzą o sobie praktycznie wszystko, dlatego są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, gdy któryś z członków "rodziny" ma kłopoty, reszta stara mu się pomoc. Chłopcy niejednokrotnie uciekali przed policyjnymi patrolami, które ściągały któregoś z nich za różne przestępstwa. Dziewczęta pomagały sobie nawzajem, ale nie zapomniały o chłopcach. Krótko mówiąc każdy wspierał każdego, nikt nie miał zamiaru porzucić tej grupy, nikt nie chciał stracić członków swojej "rodziny". Żadne z nich nie wiedziało że ten jeden wieczór zmieni całe ich życie. Nikt nie spodziewał się że wkrótce kogoś stracą. Czkawka dotarł właśnie do kluby, część jego znajomych była już w środku, ale część nadal czekała na niego przed budynkiem. Nawet na zewnątrz słyszeć się dało głośną muzykę klubową. Wszyscy będąc już w budynku zaczęli się bawić. Pili, palili, jedli i tańczyli bez opamiętania. Zabawa trwa w najlepsze aż nagle. Muzyka zamilkła, światła zgasły. Zapadła cisza przeplatana, głosami klubowiczów oznaczających niezadowolenie. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk alarmu pożarowego a salę oświetliła mijająca czerwona lampa. Wszyscy rzucili się do ucieczki, nie inaczej nasi bohaterowie. Wszyscy biegli i krzyczeli, potykali się i padali po czym wstawali i biegli dalej. Nie minęło dwadzieścia minut a wszyscy byli na zewnątrz. Czkawka stał z przyjaciółmi i patrzył jak ogień powoli wydostaje się na zewnątrz, nagle chłopak się obrócił i dostrzegł coś strasznego. -Gdzie jest Astrid?! - zapytał zaskoczony i za razem zły -Myśleliśmy że wyszła z tobą...- po tych słowach chłopak oszalał. Zaczął biec w kierunku płonącego budynku. Przebiegł obok policjantów i strażaków. Zanim ci zdarzyli go powstrzymać ten wskoczył do płonącego budynku. Przebiegł przez szatnie i wbiegł na główną sale, nie było tu jeszcze dużo ognia, ale za to sporo dymu. Zauważył leżąca pod sceną blondynkę, nawet nieprzytomna wyglądała pięknie. Uśmiechnął się że nic jej nie jest. Zaczął iść w jej stronę. Z znikąd stanął między nimi ktoś a raczej coś dziwnego. Posturę stworzenie to miało ludzką, ale nie było ani trochę podobne do żadnego człowieka znanego Czkawce. Postać ma na sobie tylko długą, obszerną szatę z pod której widać jedynie stopy i dłonie. Ma kaptur z pod, którego nie widać nic. Nie miał obuwia, a jego stopy były nieregularnie powyginane, nie zadbane i poczerniałe, poczerniałe jak całą postać. Dłonie są chude, czarne widać wyraźne żyły. Palce są długie i zakończone czymś na rodzaj pazurów. Postać stała wprost przed Czkawką, który cały czas patrzył na postać z niedowierzaniem i przerażeniem. Mimo iż postać była spora to widział zza niej Astrid. Spoglądał na nią z niepokojem, bał się o nią. Postać spojrzała na dziewczynę, później na chłopaka. -Miłość... największa ludzką słabość.... wiedziałem że po nią przyjdziesz... chciałeś ją ocalić... a tworzą oboje zginięcie. . -Co? Dlaczego? Odejdź stąd! - krzyknął chłopak... -Dopóki ty żyjesz... ją nie mogę być spokojny... - stworzenie rozłożyło skrzydła których wcześniej chłopak nie dostrzegł. To coś zaczęło lecieć szybko w stronę Czkawki, ten uskoczył. Nie wiedział co robić, sparaliżowany strachem nie mógł sie ruszyć. Postać znów skierowała się w kierunku Czkawki ale tym razem została postrzelona z kuszy w drzwiach stał starszy mężczyzna w kowbojskim kapeluszu i długim rozpiętym płaszczu. W rękach trzymał kusze, gdy stworzenie zaczęło lecieć w jego stronę oddał kolejny strzał. Stwór dwukrotnie raniony postanowił uciekać, trącił przy tym gruby słup trzymający cały dach klubu. Konstrukcja budynku ledwo się trzyma. Starzec podbiegł do Czkawki i powiedział. -Jeśli chcesz żyć musisz robić co ci każe. Weź moją kusze i wyjdź tyłem. Schowaj broń i siebie do bagażnika stojącego w uliczce GTO. -Co, dlaczego? Nie chce! -Jeśli tego nie zrobisz zginiesz nie tylko ty ale i twoi bliscy... -Dobrze, ale ty pomóż jej- chłopak wskazał dziewczynkę, po czym wyszedł i zrobił to co mu przykazano. Starzec wziął dziewczynę i wyniósł ją z klubu w ostatnim momencie gdyż ten się zawalił. Oboje szybko zostali przechwyceni i została udzielona im pomoc medyczna. Gdy dziewczyna odzyskała przytomność, podeszli do niej jej rodzice i ją uściskali w płaczu. Podeszli do niej również rodzice Czkawki. Spojrzeli na nią wymownie i zapytali. -gdzie jest Czkawka? - dziewczyna początkowo nic nie rozumiała, ale po chwili przypomniała sobie że chwilę przed tym jak zemdlała zobaczyła wbiegającego na salę chłopaka który krzyczy jej imię. To był Czkawka. -Nie wiem...- odpowiedziała krótko, rodzice Czkawki się odwrócili w stronę resztek budynku które wciąż płonęły. -Widziałem go - zaczął starzec któremu wciąż podawano tlen, wszyscy się na niego spojrzeli. Astrid i jej rodzice i rodzice Czkawki.- szedł z tobą na rękach - wskazał na Astrid - szedł powoli zobaczyłem go a on mnie. Szedł w moim kierunku ale nagle, rura z gazem nad nim zaczęła niepokojąco trzeszczeć aż w końcu pękła. W ostatnim momencie rzucił dziewczynę w moją stronę... później sufit się zawalił - zamilkł, nikt nic nie mówił, wszyscy zaczęli głośno płakać łkać i przeklinać. Historia wymyślona przez starca była kłamstwem, ale żeby wszystko się udało, oni musieli uwierzyć w jego śmierć. '2 ' Następnego dnia '' Czkawka który cały ten czas spędził w bagażniku czarnego GTO w końcu został wypuszczony przez starca. Chłopak wyszedł z pojazdu i zobaczył że jest w małym ale pojemnym podziemnym garażu. Starszy mężczyzna wziął kuszę i poprowadził go do windy. Obaj do niej weszli i pojechali piętro wyżej, czyli na parter Lombardu należącego do mężczyzny. Ten od razu podszedł do stojącej na zapleczu szafy obok której są schody w górę prowadzące do dwóch małych sypialni. Wyciągnął jedną książkę powodując tym samym ukazanie się ukrytych schodów prowadzących w dół. Zeszli schodami a oczą młodzieńca ukazało się bardzo duże pomieszczenie. W ścianie jest kominek, obok fotel i biurko z różnymi dokumentami. Z boku przy ścianie stalowy stół z narzędziami a przy nim wielki kubeł z różnymi kawałkami metalu. Przy innej ścianie stoi postument na którym starszy mężczyzna zawiesił płaszcz, kapelusz i kusze wisiał tam jeszcze miecz ale nie specjalnie kogoś interesował. Mężczyzna usiadł w fotelu przy biurku i wskazał Czkawka mały taboret przy stole z narzędziami. Chłopak usiadł, trzęsły mu się ręce. -Zapewne masz wiele pytań.- zaczął mężczyzna - Ale zanim je zadasz, jestem Nicolo, a ty? -Jestem Czkawka. -Fascynujące...- szepnął do siebie mężczyzna i jakby się nad czymś zamyślił ale po chwili "wrócił" - Dobrze więc, co chciałbyś wiedzieć? -Co to było i czego ode mnie chciało? -To był demon, a dokładniej król demonów zwany Szamkar. I najprawdopodobniej chciał twojej śmierci, rzadko kiedy się zdarza żeby sam król wychodził z swojego podziemia. -Mówił, że póki ja żyje on nie może być spokojny... -A więc jednak miałem rację - krzyknął Nicolo i zaczął się śmiać- jesteś kolejnym Łowcą. -Kim? -Łowcy od tysięcy lat walczą z demonami. Jesteśmy jedynymi ludźmi zdolnymi z nimi walczyć, a teraz staniesz się jednym z nas. -A jeśli nie chce? - zapytał niepewnie Czkawka -Nie masz wyboru, musisz chronić ludzi. Takie jest twoje przeznaczenie - odparł Nicolo -Nie chce. Wracam do rodziny!- powiedział Czkawka, wstał z taboretu i obrócił się na piecie, ale zatrzymał go głos Nicola. -Jeśli do nich teraz pójdziesz demony zabija was wszystkich...- powiedział pewnie starszy mężczyzna-... poza tym ty nie żyjesz. Umarłeś w klubie ratując tą blondynkę. Spłonąłeś i zawalił się na ciebie strop.- uświadomił to Czkawce -Co?! -Musiałem wyjaśnić dlaczego nie wyszedłeś ze mną, i dlaczego nie znajdą twojego ciała."Spłonął" w klubie. Oficjalnie jesteś martwy, ale zginąłeś ratując tą dziewczynę. Teraz możesz ratować inne życia, walcząc z demonami.- przemówił Nicolo, chłopak usiadł zapierając się o stół. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. -Czyli że zrobią mi pogrzeb, a ja będę walczył anonimowo z demonami do końca życia? Jeśli się zgodzę. - zapytał Czkawka -Tak... podejmij dobrą decyzję. -Odebrałeś mi możliwość powrotu do bliskich! Ale dobrze, zostanę tym Łowcą, żeby chronić tych na których mi zależy i pozostałych. - powiedział Czkawka. -Dobra decyzja...- powiedział Nicolo kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Czkawki- Stworze Ci nową tożsamość, żebyś mógł w miarę normalnie funkcjonować w mieście. Możesz zająć pokój po lewej stronie schodów na piętrze. I może spróbuj sobie zrobić jakąś broń tu jest instrukcja różnego rodzaju arsenału do walki z demonami. Teraz ten lombard i wszystkie jego pomieszczenia to twój dom.- powiedział Nicolo i wszedł na górę. Czkawka postanowił, że pierwsze co zrobi to się zdrzemnij. Poszedł do swojego nowego pokoju, wyszedł z tajnej piwniczki i wszedł schodami w górę. Przekroczył próg pokoju, nie był to luksusowy apartament, ale trudno. Mimo wszystko pokój był ładny. Na podłodze drewniane panele, ściany zdobione zieloną lekko wyblakłą farbą. Łóżko, mała komoda obok niego a pod ścianą szafa na ubrania, to wszystkie meble które tu są. Chłopak podszedł do łóżka, usiadł na nim. Zdjął buty, zieloną bluzę i nieśmiertelnik. Nieśmiertelnik który dostał od rodziny i przyjaciół na osiemnaste urodziny. Był to jeden z wielu prezentów który wtedy dostał, ale ten cenił sobie najbardziej, ponieważ był to prezent od wszystkich, od serca. Z jednej strony były jego dane osobowe, a z drugiej sentencja "Zawsze będziemy rodziną- wszyscy" Nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić jak spędzi resztę życia bez swoich bliskich. Położył się na łóżku, i zasnął cały czas dręczony myślami. ' ' '''3 ' Minęło kilka dni a Czkawka nie opuścił Lombardu nawet na chwilę. Siedzi cały czas albo w swoim pokoju albo w ukrytej piwniczce i czyta własnoręcznie napisany przez poprzednika Nicolo notatnik. Jest tu masa informacji na temat demonów, jak z nimi walczyć, czym z nimi walczyć i o ich słabych punktach. Czkawka czytając ten notatnik uświadomił sobie jakimi potężnymi potworami są demony. Młodzieniec stwierdził że dobrze zrobił godząc się na warunki jakie postawił mu Nicolo. Teraz do końca życia będzie walczył z demonami by chronić ludzkość, nadal jednak nie mógł sobie wyobrazić życia bez "rodziny" tej prawdziwej jak i przyjaciół. Nagle podszedł do niego Nicolo i podał mu jakieś dokumenty, i różne papiery. -Twój nowy akt urodzenia, dowód osobisty i prawo jazdy. Naucz się tego. -Czyli od teraz jestem Edward Dorian i Mam dwadzieścia jeden lat? -Dokładnie tak. Tylko jeszcze musimy zrobić zdjęcie na dowód i prawo jazdy. Musisz zmienić trochę wygląd. I załóż to.- podał mu małe pudełko. Chłopak ostrożnie je otworzył i wyjął niebieskie soczewki. Młody chłopak poprosił o chwilę zanim zrobią zdjęcia. Założył niebieskie soczewki i wybrawszy z szafy maszynkę do cięcia włosów. Poszedł do łazienki i wyciął boki włosów do gołej skóry tak że została tylko góra i tył. Następnie spiął włosy do tylu jakąś mała gumką. Wyszedł z łazienki i podszedł do Nicolo, prezentując nowy wygląd. -Dobrze, dobrze, ale nadal coś trzeba zmienić... a może... nie jednak nie. Coś jeszcze trzeba zmienić. Jak długo zajmie ci zapuszczenie jakiejś konkretnej brody? -No nie wiem tydzień, dwa. -Dobra, to zapuść. Jeszcze trochę Cię tu potrzymam, ale rozumiesz... -Niech będzie... ale może mnie czegoś w ten czas już nauczysz?- zapytał trochę zawiedziony Czkawka -Czekałem aż zapytasz- zaśmiał się Nicolo- zaczniemy jutro bo dziś jest już późno. Musisz być wyspany żeby się czegoś nauczyć. Dwa tygodnie później Minęły dwa tygodnie ciągłych wyczerpujących treningów. Czkawka do obrony jak i do zabijania demonów wybrał sobie jednoroczny miecz. Mimo że czasu minęło niewiele chłopak zyskał już spore doświadczenie. Nie było mu jednak dane walczyć z prawdziwym demonem. Dziś Czkawka miał możliwość wyjścia z lombardu, gdyż jego dowód i prawo jazdy są gotowe a on sam wygląda już inaczej. Młodzieniec jednak został w tajnej piwniczce. Od kilku godzin zajmuje się on stworzeniem swojego miecza. Nicolo pokazał mu kilka razy jak to się robi a chłopak załapał bardzo szybko. Wykonał już rękojeść a teraz montuje do niej srebrne ostrze gdyż tylko takim można zabić demona. Gdy obie części były połączone młodzieniec wziął do ręki osełkę i powoli zaczął ostrzyć miecz. Energiczne ruchy osełki w górę i w dół sprawiły że ostrze po około swych godzinach pracy było gotowe. Chłopak spojrzał na miecz i pochwę którą wcześniej do niego uszył z grubej cielęcej skóry. -Gdzie ja to schowam? -zastanowił się -A po co byś go chował- zza pleców Czkawka usłyszał głos Nicola który stanął obok niego i wziąwszy miecz do ręki zaczął mu się uważnie przyglądać- Dlaczego byś go chował, to dobry miecz. Jak na pierwszy raz daje mu dobre 6/10. -No ale chyba nie pokaże się na środku miasta z mieczem przy pasie.- powiedział Czkawka -Oczywiście że nie, dlatego musisz uczyć lub sobie załatwić jakiś kombinezon, strój w którym nikt cię nie pozna- oznajmił Nicolo -Rozumiem...- powiedział Czkawka, a w jego głowie już zawitał pomysł na strój, zbroję. '4 ' Minęły prawie trzy tygodnie Astrid cały ten czas spędziła w domu, załamana dziewczyna nie może się pogodzić z stratą jakiej doświadczyła. Astrid nie pojawiła się nawet na pogrzebie swojego przyjaciela. Dopiero teraz udało się jej rodzicom zmusić ją do wyjścia na miasto do ludzi. Astrid weszła do kawiarni w której często bywała z Nim, z Czkawką. Tak wiele ich łączyło, nawet dzień urodzin. Lubili te samą muzykę, filmy, oboje są fanami graffiti i sztuki nowoczesnej ale mimo wszystko lubią klasyki a najbardziej klasyczne auta. Dziewczyna cały czas myśli co by się wydarzyło gdyby nie poszli do klubu. Marzy o tym żeby on wrócił, ale jak i ona jak i inni wiedzą że on nie wróci. I to właśnie to najbardziej boli dziewczynę, ta świadomość, że on już się przy niej nie pojawi, to że nie będą mieli okazji zatańczyć, poszaleć czy porozmawiać. Dopiero zaczynała sobie uświadamiać że straciła tak wiele. W czasie gdy dziewczyna powoli piła swoją herbatę, podszedł do niej chłopak. Astrid skierowała wzrok do góry, zobaczyła chłopaka mającego może z 22 lata, jego krótkie kruczo czarne włosy od razu rzuciły jej się w oczy podobnie jak jego oczy, jedno szare, drogie błękitne. Astrid jak to dziewczyna musiała dokładnie przyjrzeć się ubraniu chłopaka. Czarne adidasy, dżinsy i koszulka na ramkach w kolorze żywej, krwistej czerwieni. Astrid od razu w oczy rzuciły się duże mięśnie chłopaka i kilka sporych blizn na ramionach, a na lewej ręce miał wielki tatuaż od nadgarstka aż po bark. Tatuaż przedstawiał niezrozumiałe dla Astrid symbole, coś czego jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, tak naprawdę niewiele osób znało zaszyfrowane w tatuażu znaczenie. -Mogę się przysiąść, nie ma wolnych miejsc?- zapytał chłopak z uśmiechem, Astrid tylko kiwnął głową. Jej twarz nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć ale mimo to chłopak czuł że jest ona przygnębiona. -Jestem Franklin, a ty?- zapytał chłopak -Astrid...- odpowiedziała niepewnie dziewczyna, było to jedno z niewielu słów jakie ostatnimi czasy wypowiedziała. Chłopak wyczuł że dziewczynę coś trapi. -Może i się nie znamy... ale jeśli coś cię trapi to... potrafię słuchać- chłopak niepewnie się uśmiechnął. Astrid mimo iż nie znała Franklina, to opowiedziała mu o stracie jakiej doświadczyła, o tym jak jej go brakuje, wszystko co się wtedy działo mu opowiedziała. Później rozmawiali o wszystkim, muzyce, filmach i innych błahostkach. Siedzieli teraz w ciszy, księżyc wkradł się powoli na niebo, na ulicach włączyły się lampy. Siedzą praktycznie sami w kawiarni, tylko jeszcze przy oknie zasiadł jakiś starszy facet. Po dłuższej ciszy, Astrid postanowiła że musi już iść, zapłaciła i wyszła. Franklin też zapłacił i postanowił odprowadzić dziewczynę. Wybiegł z restauracji i ją dogonił. Zaproponował że będzie jej towarzyszy w drodze do domu. Astrid zgodziła się i mimowolnie lekko się uśmiechnęła. Franklin ucieszył sie tym drobnym gestem gdyż w czasie ich rozmowy uśmiechała się ona nie często. Szli razem w kierunku jej domu, nagle nad ich głowami coś przemknoło, coś dużego, czarnego i strasznego. Nie byli pewni co to, Franklin nakazał jej by troszkę przyspieszyła, nie minęło kilka minut a dotarli do domu Astrid. -To dobranoc- powiedziała dziewczyna i lekko się uśmiechnęła -Tak, dobranoc- powiedział Franklin- pamięć jest dobra, ale nie żyj przeszłością... idź dalej.- powiedział do niej. Już miał odchodzić gdy za nimi stanął jakiś mężczyzna, wyraźnie starszy w drogim czarnym garniturze. Stał prosto, dumnie. Po chwili przemówił. -Panie Franklinie, już czas...- Franklin głośno przełknął ślinę. -Astrid, idź do domu. Dobranoc- powiedział lekko zdenerwowany Franklin -Na pewno...? -Tak, tak idź- i w tym. momencie Astrid ruszyła do swojego domu. Przeszła przez ogród i przekroczyła próg domu. Franklin stanął naprzeciw mężczyzny w garniturze, spojrzał na niego z niechęcią, -zmienili cie- rzekł Franklin -Tak... ale dzięki temu będę żył -Nie, zginiesz prędzej niż Ci się wydaje... -Może- odparł mężczyzna- ale ty też możesz się do nich przyłączyć, dostaniesz moc o jakiej nie śniłeś. -Nie dzięki, mam swoją moc- i w tym momencie Tatuaż Franklina rozblysl jasnym światłem a dłoń zapłonęła żywym ogniem. Mężczyzna zmienił się w latającego stwora i rzucił się na Franklina. Ten jednak zdążył wystrzelić z ręki sporą kule ognia taką, aby poważnie poturbować przeciwnika. Po tym jakże skutecznym zagraniu stwór uciekł a Franklin wyczerpany od zbytniego użycia swoich umiejętności osłabł i skierował się w jedno miejsce, gdzie wiedział że mu pomogą. ' ' '5 ' Jest ranek, spokojny dzień jak zwykle, za oknami kilku chuliganów goni jakąś dziewczynę, w kawiarni na przeciw awanturuje się jakiś pijaczyna. Dzień jak co dzień na dzielnicy do której Czkawka zdążył już się przyzwyczaić. Chłopak właśnie pracował za ladą w lombardzie, gdy nagle do środka wpadł ledwo trzymający się na nogach człowiek z tatuażem na ręce. Podszedł do osuwającego się człowieka i zapytał. -Co Ci jest? - krzyknął zaniepokojony -Pomóż... - powiedział chłopak i zemdlał -Nicolo!! - zawołał Czkawka, starszy mężczyzna przybiegł tak szybko jak tylko sie dało a gdy zobaczył na podłodze nieprzytomnego młodzieńca powiedział. -Czkawka, weź go do krytej piwnicy, posadź go może w moim fotelu. Zaraz przyjdę i podam mu lek.- Czkawka uczynił tak jak mu przykazano, zniósł nieprzytomnego do ukrytego pomieszczenia i ustawił go na fotelu, w między czasie przyszedł Nicolo, trzymał w ręku wielką strzykawkę, wbił ją w rękę chłopaka i zaaplikował całość, -Co było w strzykawce? - zapytał Czkawka -Coś na kształt energetyka, tylko dużo silniejsze...- odparł Nicolo -Po co mu to? I kto to jest? -Po to żeby się jak najszybciej obudził, a jest to jeden z nas. Jest łowcą, poznaje po bliźnie za uchem. Wszyscy łowcy ją mają, ty też będziesz miał. - powiedział Nicolo a w między czasie obudził się Nieprzytomny i powoli zaczynał kontaktować z rzeczywistością. A po chwili powiedział. -Witajcie. Wybaczcie za najście, ale nie miałem wyjścia, potrzebowałem pomocy. -Spokojnie, rozumiemy- powiedział Nicolo- jak mniemam jesteś Łowcą? -Tak, tak jestem- powiedział i w tym momencie Czkawka opuścił pistolet który wycelował w chłopaka gdy ten tylko się obudził.- Jestem Franklin -Ja jestem Nicolo a to Czkawka. Co cię do nas sprowadza? Gdzie twój mentor? -Miło mi. Przybywam tutaj gdyż mój mentor został zabity kilka dni temu, a wczoraj wieczorem zobaczyłem jego ciało jako demona. -Demony zamieniają trupy ludzi w demony? -zapytał Czkawka -Na to wychodzi, ale demony powstałe z ludzi są słabsze i mniejsze... -Skąd to wiesz?- Czkawka dopytywał -Bo go wczoraj wysadziłem... -Czy ten tatuaż, to to co myślę? - zapytał zafascynowany Nicolo oglądając wyraźnie tatuaże Franklina. -To tatuaże maga, wiem tylko tyle że pozwalają mi władać nad ogniem. Nie znam się na nich, mój mistrz stworzył ten tatuaż i pokazał jak go "aktywować". Niestety nie nauczył mnie nic więcej.- odparł Franklin -Musimy zdobyć coś co należało do twojego mentora, w tym czymś miał szkic tego i zapewne są tam wyjaśnienia jak korzystać z mocy- powiedział Nicolo jak małe podekscytowane dziecko- Pierwszy mag, łowca od ponad trzystu lat- Czkawka nadal nie wiedział skąd Nicolo ma tak głęboką i daleko sięgającą wiedzę ale nie pytał go o to, z sprzeczności. -Będziemy musieli iść do starej kryjówki Franklina, jak mniemam? - zapytał Czkawka -Tak- powiedział Nicolo -Nie jestem pewien ale jest możliwość że przesiadują tam jakieś demony... -Trudno, musimy cię nauczyć władać nad ogniem. Wtedy z nimi wygramy. *** -Czkawka, pilnuj wejścia- powiedział Nicolo po czym wraz z Franlkinem weszli do zniszczonego domu mentora Franklina. Czkawka w końcu ma okazję przetestować swój czarny kombinezon, który stworzył na polecenie swojego nauczyciela. W czasie gdy Czkawka pilnował wejścia, Franklin prowadził Nicolo do pomieszczenia w którym znajdować mogły się znajdować notatki dotyczące umiejętności Franklina. Weszli do gabinetu, powoli kierowali się w kierunku biurka. Nagle zza biurka wyskoczył demon, jeszcze młody ale i tak groźny. Nicolo odruchowo oddał trzy strzały z kuszy. Stwór padł, Franklin nawet nie zdarzył zareagować. Mimo iż ma broń zawsze przy sobie, jego zdolności nie są jeszcze zbyt dobre, uczył się zaledwie tydzień. Nicolo zawiesił kusze na ramię, po czym podszedł do biurka, zaczął je przeszukiwać. Franklin przygotował się do obrony, tatuaż lekko rozbłysł światłem a w dłoni zapłonął niewielki płomień, który dodatkowo oświetlał ciemne pomieszczenie. Po chwili Nicolo wydał z siebie zwycięski okrzyk, po czym oznajmił że mogą iść. Schował jeszcze gruby notatnik do torby i wyszli. Na zewnątrz dostrzegli Czkawke, ucinającego głowę demonowi. Czkawka przyciągnął kligą srebrnego miecza po gardle demona, polała się czarna krew. Chłopak rzucił martwe stworzenie na ziemię, zaraz obok drugiego. Nicolo zaskoczony tym że Czkawka zaszlachtował dwa demony, tylko zaklaskał, po czym cała trójka wsiadła do GTO i odjechali. '6 ' Minęło kilka dni, Nicolo bez przerwy bada notatki dotyczące magii. Franklin próbuje zaprojektować, stworzyć jakąś maskę lub cały strój żeby nikt go nie rozpoznał, ale jest on osobą mało kreatywną osobą. Czkawka po pierwszym starciu z demonami został naznaczony, blizną za uchem, przez Nicolo. Teraz spędza on sporo czasu na dopracowywaniu swojej techniki walki. Mimo iż nie ma tak wyjątkowych zdolności magicznych jak Franklin to świetnie opanował szermierkę. Coraz lepiej też idzie mu wytwarzanie srebrnej broni gdyż bardzo dużo czasu spędza na praktykowania kowalstwa. Przetopił swój miecz na nowo, tak że teraz jest on jeszcze wytrzymalszy. Stworzył partię nowych bełtów do kuszy swojego mentora, stare bełty były grube i zawierały w sobie bardzo dużo srebra, Czkawka zaprojektował je od nowa i stworzył w taki sposób, że oszczędzają połowę srebra a bełty są lżejsze przez co Nicolo może ich nosić teraz dwa razy więcej. Teraz wszyscy siedzą w ukrytej piwniczce, jest wieczór, Czkawka zamknął już lombardu. Od momentu kiedy Nicolo go zabrał, pracuje on tu prawie cały czas, raz kiedyś Nicolo go zmieni ale to i tak mało. Teraz Czkawka siedzi przy stole z narzędziami i małym dłutem robi dwa niewielkie nacięcia w kształcie kropli na ostrzu srebrnego miecza. Te nacięcia mają oznaczać liczbę zabitych demonów. Franklin kończy maskę, stworzył coś bardzo podobnego do maski czkawki tylko, że jego maską jest w połowie od strony ramienia pomalowana na czerwono a druga połowa jest czarna. Nicolo skończył właśnie czytać stary notatnik Maksyma- nauczyciela Franklina. W końcu Nicolo wstał od notatnika nad którym siedział kilka dni, wyprostował się i ziewnął. -Franklin. Tutaj masz tłumaczenie dziennika twojego mentora.- Nicolo włączył my zeszyt-Jest tu wszystko co udało mi się przetłumaczyć. Jest tu krótka historia magii, podstawowe ruchy i umiejętności, jest też kilka bardziej zaawansowanych ćwiczeń- po tych słowach Nicolo wybrał się na zasłużony odpoczynek. *** Minął prawie rok od rzekomej śmierci Czkawki, w tym czasie wiele się działo. Nasz bohater nauczył się bardzo dobrze władać mieczem, oraz opanował kowalstwo prawie do perfekcji. Na jego mieczu została tylko połowa miejsca na nowe krople symbolizujące pokonanego demona. Franklin opanował podstawy używania magii ognia, oraz trochę podszkolił się w szermierce ale nie idzie mu to tak dobrze jak choćby Czkawce. Mimo iż się przyjaźnią Franklin nie mówi nikomu gdzie znika co drugi dzień. A mianowicie wychodzi on na spotkania z Astrid, nie są to randki, a przynajmniej nie były nimi na początku. Nicolo cały czas otrzymuje wieści o śmierci innych mistrzów i ich uczniów. Wygląda na to że demony pozbywają się konkurencji. Nicolo nic nie mówi o tym Franklinowi czy choćby Czkawce. Młodzi wojownicy żyją w niewiedzy iż jest coraz mniej osób zdolnych walczyć z ich przeciwnikiem. Jest południe, Czkawka wraz z Franklinem pracują w Lombardzie. Nagle niebo pokryło się ciemnymi chmurami, Franklin od razu się zasmucił gdyż jeśli będzie burza to nie będzie mógł się spotkać z Astrid. Czkawka wyjrzał przez okno, nad całym miastem rozciągają się czarne chmury. Franklin również podszedł do okna, spojrzeli w niebo z którego niczym deszcz posypały się czarne postacie podobne do ludzi. Demony. Młodzi Łowcy zdumieni tym co dojrzali postanowili ruszyć do roboty. Weszli do tajnej piwniczki, Czkawka ubrał całą zbroję i wziął do ręki swój miecz, Franklin założył maskę i "uruchomił" swoje moce magii ognia. Zanim jednak zdążyli wyjść na schodach stanął Nicolo. Starzy facet podszedł do szafy, ubrał kapelusz i płaszcz oraz wziął do rąk kusze. Cała trójka stanęła przed drzwiami lombardu Nicolo wyciągnął głośno powietrze i westchnął. -Zaczęło się!- krzyknął najstarszy- Franklin policja będzie ewakuować ludzi przy moście idź i tam pomóż. Czkawka idziemy szukać władcy demonów.- franklin ruszył do jakiegoś motocykla i ruszył w stronę ludzi ewakuowanych. A Nicolo wraz z Czkawką ruszyli przed siebie, już po chwili rzuciło się na nic kilka demonów. Kilka zastrzelił Nicolo a pozostałe zabił Czkawka. W tym samym czasie W domu Astrid odbywało się małe przyjęcie w gronie znajomych. Sączysmark, Hedera, bliźniaki, Śledzik i Maja, ta ostatnia jest nowa ale i tak wszyscy ją już lubią. Astrid też bardzo chciała żeby pojawił się też Franklin ale niestety się nie pojawił. Reszta paczki też chciała poznać nowego przyjaciela Astrid. -Astrid, przyjdzie ten cały Franklin?- zapytał Śledzik -Nie wiem- powiedziała Astrid smutno -Oho Astriś ma nowego chłopaka- zaśmiała się Hedera- w końcu jakiś zastępca Czkawki...- po tych słowach Astrid obróciła się na pięcie i z złością i zarazem smutkiem spojrzała na Hedere. Już miała coś powiedzieć kiedy z radia zamiast muzyki zaczął lecieć komunikat. -Uwaga, uwaga! Wszyscy mieszkańcy, proszeni są o udanie się do północnego mostu w Berk, tam wszyscy zostaną wyprowadzeni z miasta. W stronę naszego miasta zbliża się coś nieznanego pochodzenia, podejrzewamy atak. Ewakuacja obowiązkowa! -ta wiadomość była powtarzana w kółko przez kilka minut. Astrid wraz z przyjaciółmi udała się do samochodu, jej rodziców nie ma, więc może już jadą do mostu. Całą ekipa wyruszyła dwoma samochodami w kierunku podanym przez głos w radiu. '7 ' ASTRID '' Jedziemy dwoma samochodami w stronę mostu, nagle z nieba zaczęły się "sypać" jakieś postacie. Czarne, zniekształcone stworzenia których nigdy nie widziałam. Zaczęły atakować ludzi na chodnikach, wyciągać ludzi z aut i wyrzucać z budynków. Wszystko to wygląda straszenie. Potwory doskakują do ludzi, gryzą ich, kaleczą. Przed nami jest korek, nie ma innej drogi, będziemy musieli iść. Zatrzymałam samochód, do mostu został jakiś kilometr. Już stąd widzę wojsko i policję. Co się dzieje?! Co to jest?! Dlaczego nam to robią?! Przed naszym autem nagle pojawiła się jedna z tych przekraczających kreatur. Wysokie stworzenie ze skrzydłami w poszarpanej szacie sięgającej do ziemi. Widać z pod niej bose stopy, przekształcone i sine, dłonie to samo. Nie widać twarzy, tylko czerwone oczy widnieją spod kaptura. Stwor zaczął iść w naszą stronę, złapał za maskę auta i ją wyrwał. Cały czas zaczął się zbliżać ale jakby coś go zaskoczyło i odleciał. Rozłożył skrzydła i odleciał. -Blisko było. Dalej nie pojedziemy... musimy iść pieszo.- powiedziałam do reszty przyjaciół. Niechętnie wyszliśmy i biegiem ruszyliśmy w stronę mostu. Widziałam jak potwory wyrywają ludziom wnętrzności, jak policja i wojsko nieporadnie próbuje walczyć z nowym strasznym zagrożeniem. Zobaczyłam czołg wjeżdżający na ulice, potężna maszyna wystrzeliła pocisk, trafiając jednego z większych potworów, ten wpadł w budynek ''POLICJANT '' Ludzie zaczęli biegiem przebiegać do mostu, ledwo nadarzamy ich przyjmować i przepuszczać za most, poza miasto. Ewakuacja przebiega prawie bez problemu, może z wyjątkiem tych strasznych stworów pokrywających i zabijających ludzi. Ani inni policjanci ani wojsko nie jest w stanie powstrzymać tych stworów zwykłymi pistoletami. Nic im się od nich nie dzieje. Nagle w naszą stronę zaczęła lecieć całą chmara tych stworzeń. Ludzie schowali się za nami, zaczęliśmy strzelać ale to nic nie dawało. Po chwili z jednej z dróg wyjechał jakiś motocyklista, zeskoczył z pojazdu, stanął między nami a stworami. Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, a z jego dłoni wydostał się wielki ogień, jak gdyby jego ręce były miotaczami ognia. FRANKLIN Dotarłem na miejsce w ostatnim momencie, policja i wojsko kompletnie nie radzą sobie z problemem, ale nie można ich winić, nie wiedzą jak walczyć. Nie rozumiem dlaczego nasz zakon się ukrywa, powinniśmy być jawni i uświadamiać ludzi, właśnie na takie wypadki. Spaliłem zbliżającą się chmurę demonów, odwróciłem sie w stronę ludzi, policji, wojska. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie ze strachem, podziwem i podziękowaniem. Powoli zacząłem iść w kierunku. -Jak idzie ewakuacja? - zapytałem, nikt nie odpowiedział, niepewnie spojrzeli po sobie a po chwili z grona wyszedł jeden żołnierz. -Ewakuacja prawie zakończona, zostało bodajże kilka rodzin j jakieś pojedyncze osoby... jeśli przeżyły. -Dobrze, dobrze. Pomogę przypisywać wam mostu i radzę uzbroić się w miotacze ognia, albo srebrną amunicję. Niczym innym ich nie zabijecie. -Co to jest w ogóle?! -Coś czego trzeba się bać, demony. -Jak z tym walczyć?! -Już mówiłem ogień i srebro, a teraz do roboty! - Policja zaczęła kończyć ewakuację, część wojska zaczęła bronić ich i mostu miotaczami ognia. Inna część wojska wjechała do miasta z czołgami i zaczęli walczyć z demonami. Głupcy, nie wiedzą że nic im nie robią. Dalej pomagałem przy ewakuacji aż po czasie, na końcu jednej z ulic dostrzegłem czołg a przed nim... Astrid. Serce przyspieszyło. -Idę po tych ludzi! -Zostaw, za chwilę zamykamy miasto. Kończymy ustawiać działa wykrywające ruch dookoła miasta. Jeśli po nich pójdziesz możecie nie zdarzyć i już stąd nie wyjdziecie.- krzyknął jakiś wojskowy -Muszę iść...- powiedziałem i pobiegłem w stronę Astrid i jej przyjaciół. Jakiś czołg wstrzelił demona w budynek. Nic to nie dało, demon po chwili poleciał gdzieś dalej a poważnie uszkodzony budynek zaczął się walić, najgorsze jest to że w stronę Astrid i jej znajomych. Nie mogę pozwolić by coś jej się stało, muszę ją uratować, zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczy. Podbiegłem do nich w ostatnim momencie stanąłem obok nich, uniosłem głowę w górę ujrzałem spadające pół bloku. Uniosłem ręce i wytworzyłem ogień na tyle potężny i w tak dużej ilości że spadające elementy przyleciały obok nas. Wielką chmura ognia otaczającą nas zaczęła powoli opadać i już po chwili ogień zgasł. Wszystko trwało może chwilę, ale chyba użyłem zbyt dużo mocy... słabo mi... upadłem na kolana. Staram się nie tracić przytomności żeby nie musieli się że mną bawić w opiekunów. Po chwili odpoczynku ruszyliśmy w stronę mostu. Mijaliśmy masy demonów które ledwo co dawałem radę odganiać. Dotarliśmy do mostu...za późno. Wojsk właśnie skończyło ustawiać działa samo-strzelne. Dostrzegłem jak kilka demonów umiera od ich pocisków, musieli użyć srebrnej amunicji. -Nie wyjdziemy z miasta...- oznajmiłem wszystkim, nie oddawali się słowem. Nie mówią nic od momentu kiedy im pomogłem. Postanowiłem zdjąć maskę, może Astrid zaufa mi bardziej kiedy nie będę jej miał. Wyrzuciłem maskę, spojrzałem na zdumioną twarz dziewczyny.- Musicie iść ze mną, obronie was- nadal nic nie mówili. Astrid pokiwała głową na tak i przytuliła się do mnie. Reszta też się zgodziła. Kiedy tak szliśmy powoli w stronę Lombardu, bo tylko tam zdołam ich obronić, usłyszeliśmy potężny wybuch. CZKAWKA Ja i Nicolo idziemy w kierunku ratusza gdyż tam jest najwięcej demonów i tam musi się coś dziać. Powoli zbliżamy się w kierunku centralnego budynku miasta, robi się tu coraz więcej demonów. Nie jest problemem dla mnie ich zabicie, ale ich ilość. Przebiliśmy się przez demony i dotarliśmy przez drzwi ratusza. Zamknięte i prawdopodobnie zabarykadowane. Nakazałem starszemu przyjacielowi żeby mnie osłaniał, a sam zabrałem się za wywarzanie drzwi. Po kilku w miarę mocnych uderzeniach barkiem drzwi pękły i się otwarty, a ja upadłem na podłogę w środku budynku. Gdyby nie wzmacniane barki w kombinezonie to pewnie miałbym je teraz bardzo poobijane i obolałe. Szybko wstałem i pomogłem Nicolo zastawić wejście. Ruszyliśmy przed siebie, krocząc korytarzem nie dostrzegłem niczego dziwnego, żadnych demonów. Weszliśmy do sali głównej, a gdy tam wszedłem, nogi mi się ugięły. Zobaczyłem coś, czego nigdy nie widziałem. Coś wielkiego, strasznego, coś dziwnego. -Znowu? - zapytał Nicolo- Dobra, młody czas nagli. To jest portal. Z tego co widzę jeszcze nie do końca otwarty, a to dobrze dla nas... -Jaki portal? -Nie.. przerywaj mi! To portal do świata demonów. Musimy to zamknąć i przy okazji załatwiam demony w promieniu jakiś 5 km! -To prawie cały obszar Berk -I dobrze, znajdź jakiś gruby stalowy pręt a ja ogarnę resztę.- po chwili zacząłem się rozglądać, szukać czegoś odpowiedniego. Znalazłem wielką stojąca lampę, odłamałem podstawę i klosz tak że został sam pręt. Podałem ją przyjacielowi. Owinęliśmy końcówkę drutem a drugą Nicolo owinął wkoło jednego bełtów. -No młody, lecimy.- krzyknął Nicolo. Rzuciłem prętem w portal a Nicolo wystrzelił bełt w pobliskie gniazdko. Gdy tylko bełt trafił portal zaczął się zmniejszać, ale zaczął też drżeć co spowodowało że budynek zaczął powoli się walić. Z sufitu zaczął padać strop, na dodatek jeszcze portal zaczął strzelać czarnymi błyskawicami. -Młody uciekaj, ja powstrzymam to co będzie chciało jeszcze przejść! -Nie! Sam nie dasz rady! - w tym momencie z portalu zaczęły wylatywać mniejsze demony, które w miarę możliwości niszczyliśmy. Po chwili z portalu wyskoczył sam Szamkar. Nie robił nam nic, uciekł. Wyglądał marnie i słabo. Ta chwila zaostrzenia na niego kosztowała Nicolo postrzelenie czarnym piorunem. Podbiegłem do niego, klęknąłem przy nim a on powiedział. -Jeszcze jest słaby, musisz go pokonać... Ja już nie dam rady... Jesteś teraz moim następcą. ....- i w tym momencie siły go całkiem opuściły, oczy się zamknęły i ręce opadły. Umarł. Zostawiłem tu przyjaciela mimo iż nie chciałem tego robić, portal jest już malutki nic nie wyjdzie, ale chyba zaraz wybuchnie. Zacząłem biec w kierunku wyjścia, w drzwiach dosięgną mnie wybuch. Dragons pl (dyskusja)` 8 NARRATOR Po kilku minutach od wybuchu Franklin doprowadził swoich podopiecznych, towarzyszy do lombardu. Ku zaskoczeniu Franklina budynek praktycznie nie został naruszony, jedynie na parterze wybitnych było kilka szyb a z dachu spadło trochę dachówek. Całą siódemka była zaskoczona gdy Franklin wszedł do budynku lombardu i kazał im wejść za nim, mimo zaskoczenia zrobili to o co ich prosił. Ostatnia do budynku weszła Maja. Stali tak tyłem do wejścia czekając na Franklina który zniknął gdzieś na zapleczu. Sączysmark zaczął się bawić starymi srebrnymi przedmiotami, w końcu natrafił na śliczny, mały srebrny wisiorek. Schował go za plecy i podszedł do stojącej na uboczu Maji. Wyciągnął przedmiot zza pleców by dać go dziewczynie, ale ta podskoczyła i pisneła tylko gwałtownie gdy to zobaczyła. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią jak na wariatke. Ona tylko zaśmiała się lekko, chcąc zmylić przyjaciół. Udało się, oni również zaczęli się śmiać i po chwili wszyscy zaczęli znów przeglądać lombardowe półki. W tym momencie gdy Maja chciała dołączyć do przyjaciół, poczuła zimny oddech na karku, chłód ostrza na krtani i coś ciepłego płynącego po jej plecach. Napastnik cicho się odezwał zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałej szóstki. -Co tu robicie? - po tych słowach wszyscy przyjrzeli się napastnikowi. Średniego wzrostu chłopak, w czarnym kombinezonie i z czarną maską trzymał ich przyjaciółkę przyciągając jej miecz do gardła. Po policzkach Maji zaczęły lecieć delikatne łzy, a strach sparaliżował ją tak że nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł również Franklin i ujrzawszy zniewoloną Maje powiedział. - Puść ją Edward, przeprowadziłem ich tu - słowa te Franklin skierował do oprawcy. Czkawka gdyż on trzymał dziewczynę niechętnie ją puścił, gdy Franklin podał jego drugie, oficjalne imię. Swoją drogą Franklin nie znał prawdziwego imienia Czkawki. Gdy Czkawka wypuścił dziewczynę, ona od razu pobiegła do przyjaciół. Reszta paczki zobaczyła że cały tył koszulki ma w krwi. Nie swojej, a Czkawki, gdyż z lewego ramienia wystawał mu kawałek jakiegoś drutu, a cały kombinezon był popękany i brudny od tynku. -Chłopie co ci się stało? - zapytał Franklin podchodząc do przyjaciela i usadzając go na krześle -Ratusz się posypał... -odparł Czkawka -No dobra, ale ją się pytałem co się stało z tobą a nie ratuszem? -Ratusz się posypał, na mnie - po tych słowach nastała chwilowa cisza. -Wyjmij mi ten drut w końcu. I przypal ranę. - polecił Czkawka Franklinowi. A ten zrobił tak jak kazał mu przyjaciel. Po zabiegu, przy którym nie obyło się bez krzyków bólu Czkawki, Hedera zemdlała a Śledzik i Sączysmark się porzygali. Czkawka wstał i ruszył za ładę, wyjął z szuflady tabletki przeciwbólowe i zażyło całe opakowanie i popił winem leżącym pod ladą, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich. Po czym Franklin powiedział. -To co teraz? -Jak to co, musimy pozbyć się reszty demonów zanim wydostaną się z miasta. -Nie wydostaną się, wojsko ustawiło w koło działa z miotaczami ognia i srebrną amunicją, cokolwiek się do nich zbliży zostanie rozstrzelane. -Chociaż tyle. Dobra, musimy się przenieść do parku.- polecił Czkawka -Po co do parku? - zapytał Franklin -No proszę cię, nie mów że nie czytałeś... Parki, lasy i inne strefy naturalne są producentami energii, odpowiednio wykorzystana może być śmiertelna dla demonów, dlatego będą chciały zniszczyć park i dlatego my musimy go obronić -Ok, rozumiem. A co z Nicolo? -Niestety... - odparł Czkawka po czym przeprosił towarzystwo i zszedł do ukrytej piwniczki. Zaczął pakować sprzęt do kowalstwa, apteczkę i jakieś książki. Poczym wszedł do swojego pokoju, wpakował trochę ubrań. Wychodząc z pokoju spojrzał na drzwi naprzeciw. Podszedł powoli do pomieszczenia w którym nigdy nie był, położył rękę na klamce i niepewnie pchnął drzwi. Wszedł do pokoju, w którym nie było nic, prócz szafy, łóżka i stolika nocnego na którym leży gruba czarna księga. Czkawka wyciągnął po nią dłoń, i schował księgę do torby z resztą rzeczy. Po czym zszedł do reszty ludzi. Do ludzi których nie wiedział od roku ale nie mógł im sie teraz ujawnić, nie chciał, bal się. Gdy stanął przed przyjaciółmi łza zaleciła mu po policzku, nikt jej nie dostrzegł gdyż nawet na monet nie zdjął maski. Szybko się otrząsnął i powiedział. - Zbieramy się, skoczymy jeszcze do sklepu sportowego po drodze - Po co do sklepu sportowego? - zapytała Astrid - Po namioty. Nie chcecie chyba spać pod gołym niebem? - Nie- odpowiedzieli wszyscy -No to jedziemy- po tych słowach wyszli na zewnątrz, Czkawka od razu zorientował sie że nie pomieszczą się w jeden wóz więc podszedł do jakiegoś samochodu naprzeciw, wyrzucił z środka martwego kierowcę i dał kluczyki Franklinowi, po czym podszedł do GTO i zapytał. -Kto jedzie ze mną, a kto z Franklinem? - nikt jakby nie chciał jechać z Czkawką, Astrid i Hedera od razu zastrzegły że jadą z Franklinem. Po chwili do nich dołączyli też Sączysmark i Śledzik. Więc z Czkawką niechętnie zgodzili się jechać Mieczyk, Szpadka i Maja. Wyruszyli po chwili, po drodze zaopatrzyli się w namioty j ruszyli w dalszą drogę. 9 Zanim dotarli do parku i rozbili obozowisko był już wieczór. Mają cztery namioty ustawione w koło sporego ogniska w pierwszym śpią Astrid, Hedera, Szpadka i Maja, w związku z tym że śpią one w cztery mają największy namiot, w drugim są Mieczyk, Śledzik i Sączysmark, a Czkawka i Franklin mają dwa pozostałe namioty. Samochody stoją kawałek dalej za drzewami Wszyscy siedzą blisko ognia, prawie wszyscy, gdyż Czkawka pilnuje okolicy a Maja siedzi sobie na uboczu kawałek dalej. Astrid wraz z Hederą szykują kolację na ogniu, po drodze włamali się do jakiegoś sklepu i zabrali z niego żywności na kilka dni. Smark, Mieczyk i Szpadka opowiadają sobie kawały i historie o duhach. Franklin siedzi i bawi się małym, stworzonym przez niego płomieniem. Śledzik nie robi nic, ale po chwili dostrzegł otwarty namiot Czkawki a w nim otwartą torbę. Ujrzał dużą, grubą, czarną księgę w jego torbie, już miał po nią sięgnąć gdy usłyszał głos Franklina. -Nie radzę Śledzik - powiedział, a wszyscy się na niego spojrzeli -Dlaczego, to tylko książka- powiedział grubszy chłopak i znów skierował rękę po książkę -Zostaw to. Edward jest gotowy łamać kości za to że ktoś dotyka jego rzeczy. - Śledzik gdy to usłyszał cofnął rękę i delikatnie ją rozmasował wyobrażając sobie ten ból. -Naprawdę jest taki? Zrobił by to? -zapytała zaskoczona Hedera -Tak, wiem z doświadczenia. Jakieś parę miesięcy temu złamał mi nos, co prawda nie za dotykanie jego rzeczy. -A za co? -zapytał Smark -Trochę za bardzo zacząłem naciskać na to żeby opowiedział mi o swojej przeszłości. Edward jest naprawdę dobrym kumplem, ale nigdy nie pytajcie go o przeszłość, i nie próbujcie brać jego rzeczy. To jego punkty zapalne.- zaśmiał się lekko -Wydaje się być taki bez uczuciowy...- powiedziała Hedera -I taki jest, ale jest wąskie grono dla których jest normalny.- odparł Franklin -Dobra, kolacja gotowa - powiedziała Astrid i zaczęła rozdawać wszystkim- Kto zanieście Edwardowi? - zapytała jeszcze, nikt nie chciał się zgłosić i udawali że nie słyszą -Dobra, ja wezmę - powiedziała po chwili Maja. Po czym wstała i ruszyła w stronę wzgórza na którym znajdował się Czkawka. Po chwili marszu pod górkę, z kolacją dla niego i dla siebie dotarła na szczyt. Ku jej zdziwieniu nie zobaczyła nikogo, przerażona poczuła, że on jest za nią. Stał tak bez ruchu, a ona odwróciła się do niego i ujrzała czarną postać w cieniu. Księżyc odbijał się w klindze jego miecza, który był wycelowany w dziewczynę. Nagle, usłyszała cichy, spokojny głos zamaskowanego chłopaka. -Dziwne, że akurat ty się odważyłaś... nie spodziewałem się, że odważysz się stanąć ze mną twarzą w twarz.. zwarzywszy na to kim jesteś...- te słowa uświadomiły jej że poznał jej największy sekret -Skąd? -zapytała niepewnie -Po pierwsze to twoje oczy. Śliczny czerwony kolor, nie spotykany u ludzi, dlatego wmawiasz wszystkim że to soczewki. Po drugie, twoja reakcja na to że Smark chciał ci dać srebrny wisiorek a później to jak bardzo bałaś się mojego miecza. I po trzecie, twoja niechęć do ognia. Podsumowując, masz czerwone oczy, boisz się srebra i ognia... jesteś jednym z tych demonów.- powiedział Czkawka, mocniej ściskając rękojeść miecza. -Tak... niestety tak...- powiedziała smutna- jestem córką demona i kobiety, i to że jestem pół tym, pół tym. Nie mogłam odnaleźć się w żadnym świecie, dopóki nie poznałam tych ludzi - powiedziała odkładając kolację na jeden z wyższych kamieni i wskazując na obozowisko -Powinienem Cię zabić, ale... Mogę Ci zaufać?- zapytał chłopak, bez uczuciowo -Tak, nie mam zamiaru być tą złą. Chce pomagać ludziom. Chce stać się normalną osobą, pomożesz mi?- zapytała zrezygnowana -Tak... - powiedział chłopak chowają miecz, zdejmując maskę, zważywszy na to iż minęło trochę czasu włosy zdarzyły urosnąć, przez co wyglądają jak kiedyś. Szybkim ruchem jednej ręki zdjął z oczu niebieskie soczewki i okazał dziewczynie szmaragdowy kolor swoich oczu. Od tego jak wyglądał kiedyś odróżnia go tylko broda. -pomogę Ci - podał jej dłoń do uścisku a ona ją przyjęła -Przyniosłam kolację- powiedziała podając miskę chłopakowi, ten ją przyjął i usiadł na kamieniu i zaczął patrzeć na miasto jedząc przy okazji. Dziewczyna usiadła przy nim, nic nie mówiąc, spoglądała tam gdzie on. Patrzyli na odległe szczyty wieżowców, nad którymi latały demony. Gdy zjedli on wstał, ona również wstała, odkładając miski na bok, podał dziewczynie nuż prosząc ją o pomoc. -Przecięła byś rzemyki znajdujące się pod ramieniem i skurzany pas na ramieniu?- dziewczyna biorąc nóż do ręki zgodziła się i zrobiła to o co ja poproszono. Czkawka starając się jak najmniej ruszać chorą ręką zrzucił z siebie górę zbroi, przez co został w samej koszulce. -Dlaczego ją zarzuciłeś? -zapytała zaniepokojona dziewczyna -Jest zniszczona, blokuje mi ruchy i ciąży mi na dziurawym ramieniu- powiedział chłopak lekko się śmiejąc, wskazując na przypalona ranę na ramieniu -Strasznie to wygląda- powiedziała -Wiem i jeszcze bardziej boli - odparł - To dlaczego kazałeś to zrobić? -Bo przypalenie jest najszybszym sposobem na zatrzymanie krwawienia, ale boli strasznie- powiedział chłopak zakładając maskę -Tak w ogóle to jestem Maja-powiedziała dziewczyna -Moje imię to... Czkawka, moje prawdziwe imię. Ale proszę cię abyś, moje imię i to że widziałaś moją twarz zachowała dla siebie. -Dobrze, a teraz chodzimy bo widzę że Ci zimno. Poparzenia wychładzają ci organizm 10 Gdy Czkawka wraz z Mają weszli do obozowiska wszystkie oczy skierowały się na nich. Zwłaszcza na Czkawke, który przyszedł bez zbroi i w samej bokserce. Chłopak odczuwał chłód na ciele, spowodowany raną i poparzeniem ramienia. Maja widziała że chłopak marzenie, ale nie wiedziała co może zrobić, wiec tylko usiadła na uboczu przed swoim namiotem. Nastała cisza której nikt nie chciał przerwać, wszyscy milczeli. Astrid wraz z Hederą cały czas bawiły się z kolacją, Sączysmark wraz z Mieczykiem bawili sie ogniskiem, Szpadka z Śledzikiem prawie już spali, jedno na drugim. Franklin wstał z małego rybackiego krzesełka i powiedział głośno do wszystkich. -Idźcie spać! Rano musimy wstać! -Po co?!- Zapytał zaskoczony Czkawka, delikatnie się śmiejąc -Eee... nie wiem, zawsze się tak mówi...- odparł zakłopotany -Daj spokój, niech śpią ile chcą. Weź wartę dziś w nocy, a ja jutro w nocy. - powiedział Czkawka -Ok, niech będzie, jak chcesz- powiedział Franklin machając ręką, wszyscy weszli do swoich namiotów. Czkawka ubrał bluzę żeby było mu cieplej, niestety, niewiele to dało, ramię cały czas było zimne. Wszedł do namiotu i schował się w śpiwór. Mijały godziny, Czkawka mimo bluzy, śpiwora i szczelnego namiotu odczuwał chłód na ramieniu. Dygotał z zimna. Nie mógł spać, ani nawet wypocząć. Nic nie pomagało na chłód. W tym samym czasie z namioty dziewcząt wyszła Maja, reszta dziewczyn już spala więc mogła ona swobodnie wyjść na dwór. Nie mogła spać, wiedząc że ktoś poznał jej sekret. Nie bała się że go komuś zdradzi, ale dziwnie się czuła gdyż nigdy nikt się nie zorientował. Stanęła w pobliżu ognia, tak żeby się ogrzać ale w bezpiecznej odległości. Wpatrywała się w ogień do momentu gdy nie usłyszała kroków za plecami. Odwróciła się natychmiast i zobaczyła Mieczyka, podszedł do niej blisko. Złapał za ramiona i zaczął całować. Nie podobało jej się to. -Zostaw mnie!- krzyknęła raz -Wiem że chcesz- odparł natrent -Zostaw! -krzyknęła. W jej rękach już zbierała się czarną jak noc moc, mogąca go zabić jednym ciosem, ale nagle Mieczyk odleciał. Został rzucony kilka metrów w tył przez chłopaka w masce. Ten spojrzał na Maje i wzrokiem kazał jej się uspokoić. Ona od razu poczuła ukojenie w jego oczach, wściekłość minęła, został jedynie strach. Natomiast w Czkawce wybierała wściekłość, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale Maja była osobą wyjątkową, nie ze względu na swe umiejętności ale na to kim jest. Jest śliczną, młodą dziewczyną o dobrym sercu a Czkawka wszystkie te cechy poznał w niej. Później podszedł do leżącego Mieczyka, postawił go na kolana. Stanął z jego lewego boku. Trzymając w ręku miecz, uniósł go. Chciał to zrobić, chciał go zabić. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale chciał to zrobić. Wszyscy wyszli z namiotów, ogień oświetlał całą okolice dzięki czemu widać było Czkawke, Mieczyka i stojąca kawałek dalej Maje. Franklin od razu szybko podbiegł do Czkawki ale ten i tak powalił go na ziemię zwinnym i mocnym ciosem. Mimo bólu i wyziębionego organizmu Czkawka był groźnym przeciwnikiem, a wściekły był praktycznie nie do zatrzymania. Uniósł miecz w górę, był gotowy. Zaczął, ale nie skończył, został powalony. Padł na plecy, a miecz tylko drasnął delikatnie ramię Mieczyka. Czkawka czuł na poparzonym ramieniu, jak i na całej klatce piersiowej delikatny ciężar i zarazem ciepło. Uniósł delikatnie głowę, zobaczył siedzącą na nim okrakiem Maje. Ona patrzyła się na niego wzrokiem proszącym żeby dał spokój. Czkawka rozluźnił się, położył głowę na ziemi. Mieczyk panikował ale zajął się nim Sączysmark, miał kurs pierwszej pomocy więc jakoś go uspokoił i opatrzył. Wszyscy zajmowali się Mieczykiem, nikt nie zwracał uwagi na dwójkę ludzi którzy leżeli na ziemi i się przytulali. Czkawka objął Maje ramieniem, ona nie protestowała i również się w niego wtuliła. Dzięki temu Czkawka nie czuł zimna na ramieniu tylko ciepło jej ciała. Czkawka wstał, łapiąc Maje tak żeby nie spadła i cały czas była wtulona w jego ramię. Poszli do namiotu Czkawki, zamknęli się i położyli. W końcu ciszę przerwała dziewczyna. -Zrobił byś to? -Tak... -Dlaczego?- zapytała zaskoczona -Bo chciał zrobić Ci krzywdę...- te słowa wywołały na twarzy dziewczyny uśmiech, Czkawka przyciągnął dziewczynę bliżej siebie. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i pocałował ją a ona nie miała nic przeciwko. *** Następnego dnia Czkawka postanowił że nie będzie się ukrywał, poszedł nad jeziorko zgolił brodę i rozpuścił włosy w artystyczny nieład. Cały czas zastanawiał się jak zniszczyć ostatnie z demonów będących w Berk. Zastanawiał się cały czas nad tym o czym kiedyś czytał. O naturalnych źródłach energii zdolnych niszczyć demony. Nie wiedział jedynie jak je pozyskać, ani skąd. Słyszał o nich ale nie wiedział jak się do nich dobrać. Myśl że istnieje coś zdolnego zniszczyć demony ale także coś do czego nie mógł się dobrać nie dawała mu spokoju. Nie wiedział nawet jak ich użyć gdyby jednak jakieś znalazł. Siedział, myśląc o tym, nad jeziorkiem. Nagle podeszła do niego Maja, mimo iż są z dwóch różnych światów połączyło ich uczucie tak silne, że myśleli, że nikt prócz nich nie czuje czegoś takiego. Młoda śliczna dziewczyna usiadła obok niego, jej uroda nadal sprawiała że zawierało mu dech w piersi. Jej oczy tak nietypowe i straszne, ale i za razem piękne. Kruczoczarne włosy tańczące na delikatnym wietrze. Jej piękne ciało i idealne kobiece kształty onieśmielały go. Była idealna, jej charakter lekko dziecinny ale zarazem dla niego słodki sprawiał że zapominał o problemach. Rozmowy z nią były ukończeniem dla jego skołatanych nerwów. -Pokaż mi raz jeszcze. Proszę- powiedział Czkawka, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się dała swojemu wybrakowi buziaka w policzek i zaczęła czarować. Jej czarna magia była piękna, stworzyła z dymu swej magii czarnego, wściekłego konia wysokości dłoni który biegł po jej ręce. Patrzyli na to aż w końcu konik znikł. -Piękne... tak jak ty- powiedział Czkawka i przytulił dziewczynę '''next11 ' Siedzieli dalej nad jeziorem wpatrując się w błękitną tafle wody, w której odbijały się ciepłe promienie słońca i chmury. Nie mówili do siebie nic, siedzieli tak w siebie stuletni, ona trzymała go za prawą rękę swoją prawą a on obejmował ją lewą. Wiał chłodny wiatr, ale żadnemu z nich nie było zimno. Czkawka przez krótką chwilę gryzł się z myślą czy dobrze robi zakochując się w pół demonicy ale gdy tylko spojrzał na jej lekko blade policzki, wtedy jej uśmiech rozwiał wszystkie jego wątpliwości. Już wiedział, że decyzja, którą podjął jest słuszna i nic jej nie zmieni. Ich spokój został zakłócony jednak przez Franklina, który wyszedł zza kilku krzewów, które oddzielały obóz od jeziorka. Podszedł do nich i z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy powiedział. -Czkawka potrzebujemy trochę benzyny, gdyż udało mi się skontaktować z wojskiem i zabiorą nas stąd, jeśli dotrzemy na drogi koniec miasta na lądowisko.- Wyjaśnił Franklin, a Czkawka spojrzał na niego, wstał i pomógł wstać Maji -Dobra, załatwię kilka litrów, ale nie żeby starczyło na oba wozy będę musiał mieć ciut więcej czasu.- Powiedział, po czym wstał i ruszył w stronę miasta, całując Maje na pożegnanie, wróciła ona wraz z Franklinem do obozowiska, po drodze nic nie mówili. Dopiero w obozie Maje przywitał Śledzik z Mieczykiem i siostrą. Inni udawali, że jej nie widzą, zignorowali ją. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego to robią, przecież nie zrobiła nic złego. W końcu skończyła myśleć o nich i weszła do namiotu jego i Czkawki, gdyż przeniosła się od dziewczyn do niego. Usiadła w namiocie, zaintrygowała ją czarna księga, która Czkawka zabrał z pokoju swojego mentora, otworzyła na pierwszej stronie, ale nie zobaczyła żadnych słów, kilka stron dalej, również nic. Dopiero po chwili, gdy zatrzymała się na jednej z stron na dłuższą chwilę spostrzegła, niewielki, pojawiający sie napis "Księga wybiera lektora, nie jesteś jedną z nich." Zadziwiło ją to, ale odłożyła księgę i już nie próbowała jej czytać, gdyż na każdej stronie pojawiał się ten sam napis. *** Po kilku dniach oba samochody były gotowe do drogi, ale w mieście nadal zostało trochę demonów. W parku nie stwarzały dla nich zagrożenia, ale poza nim od razu próbowały ich dopaść. Cała ekipa zbierała się właśnie do wyjazdu z obozowiska. Panowało lekkie zamieszanie, każdy zabierał najpotężniejsze rzeczy. I panowali się do samochodów. Wraz z Czkawką wsiadła oczywiście Maja oraz Mieczyk, Szpadka i Śledzik. Tylko oni się z nim oswoili a nawet go polubili, z wzajemnością gdyż to ten sam Czkawka sprzed kilku lat ale oczywiście się zmienił pod względem charakteru jak i wyglądu. Miał trochę za złe starej paczce że go nie poznali ale w sumie nie. Miał powodu żeby ich winić, wszyscy myśleli że spłonął wtedy w klubie. Maja oczywiście poznała całą te historię od Czkawki. Po kilku kwadransach, każdy siedział już w autach na miejscach. Franklin wraz z Astrid, Hederą i Sączysmarkiem ruszyli, jako pierwsi, po chwili za nimi w drogę ruszył również Czkawka z resztą paczki. Jechali chwilę aż po jakimś czasie nad nimi, zacząły latać demony. Czkawka wiedział, że nie dadzą im tak łatwo przejechać. Więc kazał, Maji przejąć kierownicę, po chwili drobnych manewrów w ciasnym samochodzie Maja siedziała już za kółkiem a Czkawka na miejscu pasażera. Poprosił Mieczyka, aby ten podał mu miecz. Po czym przykazałby jego ukochana trzymała w miarę równe tempo i przez okno auta w czasie jazdy wszedł na dach. W idealnym momencie ustawił się na dachu gdyż jeden z demonów postanowił zaatakować. Czkawka rozbił jego materialne ciało jednym cięciem miecza. Rzucało się na nich jeszcze kilka demonów, ale z wszystkimi Czkawka radził sobie doskonale. W między czasie Franklin również bronił drogiego samochodu po przez strzelanie ogniem przez okno bocznych drzwi pojazdu, którym się poruszał. Po kilku kwadransach dotarli na wyznaczone miejsce, z którego miało zabrać ich wojsko, niestety jeszcze nikogo tu nie było. Musieli zaczekać. Czkawka wraz z Franklinem stanęli ramię w ramię broniąc pozostałych przyjaciół siedzących w samochodach. Śledzik mimo licznych zakazów i gróźb skierowanych pod jego adresem nie posłuchał Czkawki i zabrawszy jego czarną księgę poddał się wymagającej, wyciągającej lekturze. Po chwili spostrzegła to Maja, która zachwyciła się tym zdarzeniem, ponieważ ani ona ani Czkawka nie byli lektorami a Czkawke bardzo zależało na odnalezieniu jakiegoś, gdyż, być może pomogłoby mu to zakończyć walki z demontami. Po chwili wpatrywania się bezmyślnie w Śledzika, zaskoczona Maja powiedziała. -Śledzik jesteś lektorem! -Na to wygląda... Dziwna ta księga...- Odparł troszkę skołowany. -Znajdź coś o pozbyciu się demonów... -Czekaj, czytałem coś o tym jak wyjechaliśmy z parku... -Czekaj- przerwała mu, po czym przez okno zawołała- Czkawka! Śledzik wie coś jak pozbyć się demonów -Franklin osłabiaj! - rzucił Czkawka i stanął przed autem, z którego wyszły osoby, które miały dla niego informacje odnośnie demonów. - Wygląda na to - zaczął Śledzik - żeby pozbyć się demonów raz na zawsze trzeba po prostu zniszczyć portal, nie zamknąć jak zrobił to Czkawka wcześniej, ale zniszczyć raz na zawsze. To sprawi, że umrą demony w obu światach odcięte od energii płynącej z obu światów z jednego do drugiego. - Zakończył swoją wypowiedź Śledzik. - Jak go zniszczyć?- Zapytał Czkawka, a Śledzik zbladł -I tu zaczynają się schody, potrzebne są jakieś trzy elementy. Opanowane przez jedną osobę... -Wiem, co trzeba zrobić...- Powiedziała Maja. -Ja też... - Dodał Czkawka- nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić... Daj moc mi.- Maja nie protestowała, dotknęła dłonią klatki piersiowej Czkawki. Otoczyła ich szara poświata jakby z dymu, koszula spłonęła, Czkawka wydał z siebie okrzyk bólu a po chwili na jego piersi spoczęły wszystkie runy, jakie tylko znała Maja, a świeciły się one delikatnym filetem. -Wrócę skarbie... a wtedy będę tylko twój, ale ty musisz mi obiecać, że odlecisz stąd z resztą. Ja cię znajdę. -Dobrze.... -Powiedziała i ucałowała go namiętnie, po jej policzku spłynęła samotna łza, którą szybko otarł. W między czasie dotarł po nich śmigłowiec, który miał ich odebrać, wszyscy już byli gotowi do odlotu, Czkawka jeszcze szybko podał Maję siedzącym w śmigłowcu ratownikom. On został na ziemi, podszedł do niego Franklin, który również jeszcze był na ziemi. -Wybacz, muszę... - Powiedział Czkawka. Po czym złapał przyjaciela za ramiona i podobnie jak wcześniej otoczyła ich poświata tym razem jednak pomarańczowa, obaj wydali z siebie okrzyk, ale były to różne krzyki. Franklin krzyczał z bólu, a Czkawka z satysfakcji, moce, które zaczęły nad nim panować dawały mu siłę, jakiej nigdy nie czuł. Teraz na jego ramieniu pojawiły się runy, które zniknęły z ręki Franklina. Czkawka podał obolałego Franklina ratownika i patrzył jak helikopter odlatuje w stronę drogiego miasta. Czkawka podniósł swój miecz, po czym po raz kolejny skierował się w stronę Ratusza. Miał trzy elementy. Ogień Franklina, demoniczną naturę swojej ukochanej i moc błyskawic, którą po wybuchu portalu otrzymał w nieznany mu sposób. Opanowywał te ostatnią moc na wzgórzu, gdy Maja przyniosła mu kolację i tylko jej powiedział, że ma takie zdolności. Pewnie wkroczył na gruzowisko, spojrzał przed siebie, nie musiał czekać długo, bo po chwili otoczyły go pozostałe jeszcze w mieście demony. Miały go zaatakować, ale przy użyciu demonicznej natury Maji rozkazał demonom otworzyć portal. Te go posłuchały. Gdy portal był już gotowy, Czkawka zabił pozostające w tym świecie demony używając tylko miecza. Był niepokonany w tym momencie i tak też się czuł. Gdy już żaden demon nawet najpotężniejszych nie pozostał na tym świecie, Czkawka ułożył na ziemi trzy runy tworzące trójkąt zamykający w sobie portal, następnie tylko je aktywował. Każda z mocy ogień, błyskawice i demoniczna natura skierowały się wprost w portal. Wszystko miało zaraz wybuchnąć, rozwiązując raz na zawsze problem demonów. Czkawka jeszcze wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, w jego dłoni pojawiły się trzy kulki, niewielkie. Jedną była pomarańczowa, jedną błękitna i jedną czarno fioletowa. Każda z tych kulik to skompresowana moc, które Czkawka posiadał i zabrał. Rzucił nimi tylko w portal, po czym dało się usłyszeć tylko jeden wielki wybuch. Usłyszała i poczuła go nawet Maja i wszyscy inni, którzy byli w sąsiednim mieście, spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i spostrzegli tylko szary dym nad Berk. -Udało mu się...- Powiedział Śledzik Musicie mi wybaczyć, ale tak jakoś nie miałem weny na nic, ostatnio zacząłem pisać coś nowego ale udostępnię to dopiero gdy będę pewny że to skończę. Ten blog zakończył tak jakby jeden sezon, kiedyś do tego wrócę ale jeszcze nie wiem kiedy Pozdrawiam :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone